Red
by HellonHeels44
Summary: Andrea wants to ask Sharon out but Sharon beats her to it. Drabble about the first time they meet. Its all DefyingNormalcy's fault.


_Red._ Everything was red, from her messy, coifed locks down to the soles of her uniform patent Louboutins. Her eyes were a stunning contrast to the rest of her; surely the brightest green Andrea had ever seen in an iris. She made careful work of assessing the older woman as she scanned the length of her lithe frame. She hadn't meant to stare quite so hard, she knew it was rude, but she wanted to take in every inch of the unique little creature standing in front of her.

She was barking orders to Brenda Leigh's team, an action met with disgust at best by most everyone in the room, but Andrea wanted her to keep yelling simply so she could delight in the rich, velvety tones of the woman's voice for a few more moments. As the Major Crimes team scattered to begin their respective, no doubt grueling, tasks for their newest murder case, Andrea moved closer to Brenda Leigh and the exquisite red head standing next to her. A flutter of hope and nerves shocked her abdomen as Brenda Leigh turned to introduce her; no doubt the woman probably wasn't in to women, but Andrea decided to hold on to the illusion that maybe she was, even if it was a long shot. Her eyes ran the length of her legs, concentrating on her firm calves, and finally settled on a glorious pair of hips, accented with a chunky belt. What Andrea would give to spend an evening lost in those hips.

"Sharon Raydor," recited the smooth voice that snapped Andrea out of her reverie. She extended a shaking hand and Sharon took it in her own with a toothy, lopsided grin. She caressed Andrea's palm with her fingers before welcoming her acquaintance with a firm handshake. Was Andrea imagining things or had Sharon really just done that?

"Oh, and DDA Hobbs, if you're going to undress me with your eyes like that, at least take me to dinner once or twice first." Sharon cooed quietly before releasing her hand. Andrea wasn't sure whose jaw hit the floor first- hers or Brenda's. She stammered as she looked between the tiny redhead in front of her and the tiny blonde to her right, judging just how embarrassed she needed to be.

Brenda waggled an eyebrow at her and grinned, crossing her arms over her chest.

"Well now that you two have gotten cozy, I'll leave y'all to it." Brenda muttered in her most charming Southern accent. She waved at Sharon and quickly excused herself, leaving Andrea to stumble over her own words in front of the head of Internal Affairs.

Andrea looked to Sharon nervously before deciding that the tops of her shoes could be endlessly fascinating for as long as she had to be in that room with that woman. Had Sharon been flirting or just calling her out for staring? Andrea couldn't tell the difference.

"Look, I am so sorry if I made you un-" Andrea began an attempt at digging herself out of the hole she'd jumped in to, but Sharon stopped her.

"No need for apologies, counselor. I was serious about dinner, unless of course you aren't." Sharon smiled, a little weaker than before. "I'm sorry if I embarrassed you in front of Chief Johnson. I'm not sure what came over me, to be honest," She muttered, her chest flush with the embarrassment she was conjuring in herself.

Andrea watched her for a moment and smiled, suddenly feeling a lot more confident. Sharon Raydor wasn't calling her out, Sharon Raydor was most definitely hitting on her.

"I'll only take you to dinner, captain, if I get to actually undress you. It's a rule I have," she grinned, leaned forward against the desk to peer a little more shamelessly down Sharon's A-line dress.

"Oh get out, Hobbs," Sharon laughed, shaking her head as she crossed her arms over her chest.

"Tomorrow at 7?" Andrea chirped, raising her eyebrows to accompany the devilish grin on her lips.

"It's a date, Andrea." Sharon smiled, leaning forward to take Andrea's hand in hers. She kissed the top of the younger woman's hand lightly, letting her lips linger for a moment. "And with any luck, yes one day you will be taking my clothes off."

Andrea blushed and Sharon laughed. She couldn't help it, she had to have the last word.

"Well, yes ma'am." Andrea smirked before turning on her heel to leave the office.

Sharon sat down at Brenda Leigh's desk, beyond pleased with herself. She'd had her eye on Andrea for months and hadn't ever been able to find a way to run in to her. She'd have to remember to thank Brenda Leigh later.


End file.
